1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction and more specifically to a saw horse pipe clamp, which allows objects to be clamped on a saw horse.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,397 to Ward discloses a mounting bracket for a pipe clamp. However, Ward requires an operator to use two open end wrenches to adjust an angle of the clamp jaws relative to the saw horse, while holding the jaws at the desired angle relative to the saw horse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,734 to Aldredge, Sr. discloses a clamp structure. However, Aldredge requires an operator to clamp an object and choose an angle of the clamp jaws relative to the saw horse at the same time.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a saw horse pipe clamp, which does not require hand tools to adjust an angle of the clamp jaws relative to the saw horse, but allows an operator to clamp an object and an adjust an angle of the clamp jaws relative to the saw horse in two steps.